Steamin' Hot 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for the 2015 film, Steamin' Hot 2. Part 1: Opening (Shows Paramount Pictures logo.) (Shows DJW Studios logo.) (Fades into a clear blue sky background, and then we pan down from there to a view of the back side of a tour bus owned by the country's known 60's style band, Steamin' Hot. At that same time, the following texts fade in and then out.) Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS Text: A DJW STUDIOS FILM (The "Steamin' Hot" logo zooms in quickly until the "2" smashes at the right of the logo, a la Despicable Me 2. The following texts zoom out of their A's and O's.) Text: starring TOM KENNY Text: JOHN GOODMAN Text: DAVID KOECHNER Text: ROB PAULSEN Text: AMY POEHLER Text: NANCY CARTWRIGHT Text: ROBERT MIKE SLAVE Text: CAMERON MURPHY Text: JASON MARSDEN Text: JEREMY SHADA Text: TOBY "TOBUSCUS" TURNER Text: ZACK SHADA Text: ROSS LYNCH Text: RIKER LYNCH Text: with CHANCE S. Text: and LUCAS L. EMMERICK Text: editing by REGGIE ZECKHAUSER Text: music by MARK MOTHERSBAUGH Text: written by DAMEN WALKER and ROBERT MIKE SLAVE Text: produced by SAMUEL MERRIT Text: directed by DAMEN WALKER, GARRECK HANSEN and MICHAEL GRUSBY (Cuts to the band in their tour bus with David Tarantino) David Tarantino: I'm Davidson Tarantino, the director of Civilization in Billy's Tooth. Who are you? John Hillwood: I'm John Hillwood. Mako Monster: I'm Mako Monster. Cowboy Donald: I'm Cowboy Donald. Maggie Moogie: I'm Maggie Moogie. Jenny Petalstick: I'm Jenny Petalstick. John Hillwood: And together, we are Steamin' Hot! David Tarantino: I thought you were six guys. John Hillwood: Bob is missing, so we need a replacement keyboardist. David Tarantino: Do you want to compose music for the sequel to Civilization on Billy's Tooth? John Hillwood: Definitely yes! (confused) So, where's Bob? Part 2: Bob (Bob is sitting in a first class cabin on the airline, watching a movie and finishing his airline meal. At the same time, "Mining by Moonlight" by Kevin MacLeod is playing. NOTE: The movie Bob is watching is Kenny's Drive, another DJW film.) Bob: (narrating) Here I am, on the airplane, looking forward to enjoy my vacation. (A waitress stops at Bob's seat.) Waitress: Would you care for our delicious chocolate-dipped creme-filled breadsticks. Bob: Yes, ma'am. Waitress: Any strawberries with that? Bob: No problem. (The waitress walks away.) Bob: (narrating) You may be wondering why I'm on here. Well, let me tell you... (Cuts to a private jet that takes off from a runway in Sydney, Australia) Bob: (narrating) It started after we left Australia about a year ago. (Shows the band doing things on the jet. John and Mako are watching a Japanese horror movie on TV, Bob and Donald are playing chess, Maggie is reading a joke book, and Jenny is painting a picture of a rainbow.) Bob: (narrating) Nothing was out of the ordinary. We just made ourselves at home. John and Mako were watching a movie, Bob and Don had their chess pieces out, Maggie was still being the Moogie, and oh was Jenny making some sort of rainbow. (John takes a world map out of his suitcase.) Bob: (narrating) The only thing we needed was to focus on our schedule? (We see John's hands holding the map and zoom to Russia which John taps his hand on, indicating that the band's next destination is Russia.) (The jet lands at the airport in Moscow, Russia.) (Cuts to the band in the airport where they get back their cases which contain their instruments.) Jenny: You've decided what song we're doing next, right? Mako: Ummmm.... nope. Not really. Bob: How about Bee Jam? John: Bob, we performed that song already. Bob: Okay, then how about Hail and Snow? John: We did that song too. Bob: The Maggie Moogie Boogie? Mako: We did that song last month, Bob. Donald: How about "A Cowboy and His Dog"? (There is a five-second silence.) Mako: Well... John: Okay, fine. We can do that one. Jenny: I think that'll be a great idea! (They walk towards the exit.) John: First, we need to find our concert. (Cuts to the band sitting inside the bus where Donald is talking about his song.) Donald: And it'll be classic and comedic and carefree. Here are the lyrics... (starts singing part of the song out loud) ♫ It's gettin' hot n' dusty all over my porch. The rivers are risin' and the rain is blockin' out ma' torch. A cowboy is inside the trailer with his dog, eatin' fresh bread loaves and polishin' his haircomb. ♫ Bus driver: (off-screen) No singing on the bus! Donald: Sorry, partner. (The bus drops the band off at their concert.) John: We're here at the concert! Now we can perform "A Cowboy and His Dog"! Donald: Yes! Part 3: A Cowboy and His Dog (The band walks onto the stage.) Donald: (speaks through the microphone) Folks, we are now ready for my new diddy: "A Cowboy and His Dog!" (The band plays their song for a couple minutes, with a music video shown, and the crowd cheers after the song is over.) Donald: Thank y'all folks! Thank you! Bob: Gosh, Donald never gives up his western accent. Mako: That's okay. We taught him to speak like that since he joined us. (Cuts to the following text, written in graffiti on a Rock N' Roll background.) Text: 2 HOURS LATER.. Narrator (Corey Burton): Two hours later.. (Cuts to John giving the bus driver a pair of headphones.) John: Here, Mr. Bus Driver. A pair of headphones. Bus driver: (off-screen) Thank you, John. (Cuts to the following text, written in sticks on a stone.) Text: SO MUCH LATER THAT THE OLD NARRATOR GOT TIRED OF WAITING AND THEY HAD TO HIRE A NEW ONE Narrator (Dane Boedigheimer): So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one. (Cuts to Steamin' Hot with Bob exhausted.) Bob: I will not be in this band anymore. (The others except Maggie gasp in horror.) Mako: What?!! Bob: Yes, I'm retiring. I'm preparing to go home. (There's another five-second silence.) John: B-but Bob... we're only doing one more song. Bob: I know, but I just don't feel like doings anymore songs with you guys. Mako: Well, maybe Jenny could take over as the keyboardist. Jenny: That'd be great! Bob: Yeah, but... (sighs) I sort of miss my home. The one in Michigan. You know, that's where I used to live. John: Maybe we'll go there sometime, if it makes you feel any better. Mako: And remember, Bob. We're your best friends, your leading accomplices... your two people. Bob: What? John: Hit it, Mako. Part 4: Two People (Mako takes his electric guitar out of its case and starts playing it.) More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Steamin' Hot 2